


Lady Bic

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lady Bic is less than ideal when you're contemplating suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Bic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - Suicidal themes

Deb drew the razor across her wrist slowly and deliberately. She done it three times now and still hadn't managed to draw blood. Maybe a Lady Bic wasn't the best tool for committing suicide, but it was all she had. Finally, the blunt edge managed to cut through the skin and she watched in fascination as a single bead of blood welled up from the tiny cut. It was followed by another and then another. Slowly it trickled down her arm and pooled at her elbow. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it dulled the pain for the moment.


End file.
